Steampunks and Aristocrats
by Produce Stand
Summary: In a world filled with Sky Captians, aristocrats, street rats and sepia toned skies, Yugi, Marik, Ryou and their fried Bahlair are common criminals that steal from the wrong, or is it right people? The four nobles Malik, Yami, Bakura, and Revlin.
1. Steampunks

Whut? A new fic?!?! Yes, yes and this is also madly influenced buy Eres's fic called the Eyes that defy. Read it. Its gooood stuff!

In other news, this takes place in a sort of post-apocalyptic steam punk age, were there is immense class division, airships, robots, alchemist, and other fun stuff…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh… but I do own Bahlair and Revlin… and other original characters.

Steampunks and Aristocrats

Marik stared at the airship flying above him; as usual it was rather loud and a significant amount of smog trailed behind it. He let his mind take him into the inside (or what he thought the inside would look like) and imagined flying the large craft. He sighed inwardly and hurried on his way home, he was sure Bahlair would be upset if he was late... it's not like it happened all the time. So maybe it did, but that's beside the point, it's not like there is anything interesting going on at home.

Marik hurried on. The streets were filled with the scum of the earth and every type of criminal and social deviant you could think of. Prostitutes, thieves, pimps, gamblers, conmen, drunks, if their names have marred society, then they exist here. It's not like he could look down on them, he wasn't any better himself. A thief and a bit of a con man, a good one too mind you.

_Slosh Slosh _the sound his boots made as they passed through the sewage and garbage that marred the cobble stone streets. His foot steps were quiet though, compared to the din of the criminal activity about him. A woman with large hips and a busted lip smiled coyly at him, he pulled the brown hood over his head and hurried onwards with out a second glance. He held the bag of groceries tighter as he entered the ally close to home. "Hey kid, how's it going?" the voice was familiar and not unwelcome. He stopped and grinned at the man with dice for ear rings. "Hey Duke, get any drunks today?" The dice man shook his head sadly. "Nah, but there was that one guy with the gambling problem!" he replied cheerfully.

Marik and Duke froze for a second. The sky seemed to darken and the air got tense. There was only one person that could create such a deadly atmosphere. Bahlair.

"MARIKFREAKINGISTARHYOUSHOULD'VEBEENHOME_**HOURS**_AGOWHATISWRONGWITHYOU?!" she shrieked marching towards him with a kind of menace. He laughed nervously. Was it really that late? Of course it was, there was no sun out… oops.

Duke had some how made his self scarce and disappeared into the night. Marik stepped back unconsciously and held his hands up, she was glaring daggers at him with her yellow eyes. "I lost track of time?" he offered feebly. Her eyes narrowed and she snatched the bags filled with food away. She turned sharply and headed towards their… er house? No not house, abandoned shop, _turned_ house. Ah, the joys of being poor. They we're actually one of the luckier ones. They had a roof over their heads an actual door. Marik smiled and followed his pmsing best friend.

"It's about time you reached Marik, I think my stomach was about to turn inside out." The pale boy with white hair stretched his armed towards the bags on the shop counter and snatched an apple. It used to be a flower shop, back in the city's glory days when people actually had money to throw away on flowers. The boy with the white hair jumped down from the counter and walked towards the fire place, where it was significantly warmer than the counter.

Bahliar sat next to the albino, trying to get warm. "He was talking to Duke of all people." She said making a face. Marik rolled his eyes. "Duke's not any worse that any of us." He grumbled hoping they wouldn't hear him. "Please tell he there's food here." They turned towards a boy with tri-colored hair. Yellow bangs, black hair and red tips, and by some strange force spiked to the heavens. Not to mention his hair accounted for about ¼ of his height. "Hey Yug, and yes the food, by some miracle is here." The white hair boy said leaning into Bahlair for warmth. Yugi walked towards the bag and picked out a piece of bread. "You want some Ryou?" he asked as he smeared a strange combination of grapes and pomegranates on his bread. "Nah I'll pass."

If it seemed like the four made an odd group then you're right. Ryou ran away from home when he saw his father shot his mother with a revolver, Yugi's parents' left him with his grandfather when he was a baby, and sadly like every old person, he died. Marik and Bahliar, whom they all call "B", lived relatively close when they were younger, with a semi-normal life. But what exactly happened to have them end up living in an abandoned flower shop, you're guess is as good as mine. As for their parts in things, Marik of course took care of the thieving, and selling of stolen/ damaged goods. Ryou was particularly stealthy and cunning so he also stole and made some money as a chimney sweep, and Yugi because of his size was good at transporting things that most people wouldn't even go near. B did what any girl living in the slums of a war torn city would do. Prostitute.

The gang chatted on about nothing in particular. Mostly happenings in their immediate surroundings, like did you know that the Mai chick snagged a perfectly operable rage radio from some rich inventor Cheshire street? No? That was Tea? On then never mind. How about the Joey's almost arrest? Yugi pipes in. Oh really? They inquire. Yes, he tried to swindle the wrong man; turns out he was an aristocrat. Oh, they mumble, bloody rich people.

Duke poked his head inside of the flower shop, sure that B cooled down. She never stayed mad for long, took too much energy in her own words. "Speaking of rich people, there's supposed to be an interesting event taking place in a few nights, gathering of some of the richer nobles and such." He said swiping a rotten tomato from the bag. B sighed "Duke why are you here?" she grumbled not wanting the three boys to involve their selves in such a high profit crime. The gambler sauntered over and put his arm around Marik's shoulder, "Why, to get one of the best thieves to help us carry all the loot away."

Marik grinned. "Hell yeah! Count me in!" He high-fived Duke, Ryou looked at B, who was at the time about to burst. "No." she said sternly. Marik swung around and glared at her. "What do ya mean no?!" he moved closer to where she was sitting. "This could be big B!"

Yugi cleared his throat. "Um, Marik even if you do manage to get anything from Ball, the secrete police will turn this city upside down, for anyone involved in the crime!" he replied nervously. Ryou sighed. "He's right you idiot, you think they're gonna let who ever stole from royalty live?"

Marik shook his head. Unfortunately, for him, he was rather cocky and self confident. "I think I can evade a couple of fat police men" he said rolling his eyes. Duke shrugged. "I think we can handle it B, we've got Mako and Pandora leading this!" They all turned towards B, who was now playing mindlessly with the blanket. The Mako had an interesting array of connections, not to mention he was a pretty darned good sky pirate. Not to mention Pandora was a criminal mastermind.

B ran her caramel colored fingers through her purple hair and let out a long drawn out sigh. "I don't agree with it, but if you can assure his safety Duke, then I'll let him go." She paused. "But let me remind you, if anything happens to him, I swear on black soul of this smog filled city, I'll make you cry like the little bitch you are." She hissed menacingly. Duke looked like he was about to reconsider, when Marik grinned and slapped him on the back.

"So I guess, Yug's gonna come along with us, and hey, er Ryou, you can come too… maybe even Mai." He was off in his own world rambling on about potential co-criminals. B rolled her eyes and Yugi smiled. He was glad Marik wanted to involve him, forgetting about his previous protests. Duke chatted it up with Marik and Ryou decided that, even though it would be dangerous, he really didn't want to be left out of this one.

The mood was surprisingly light considering the weight of future life changing events, that's sure to happen in a couple of sepia toned anxious days.

------------------------

Well, that was that. I hope you all liked it. Don't worry the other's will make themselves known in the next chapter… oh, don't forget to review!


	2. Aristocrats

Yup, chapter two is up. I introduce some of the rich people now .-., and Dartz… even though I skipped that season for lack of Bakura . . To da fic!

--------------------

Because Being Rich is Fun

Bakura head was resting on the palm of his hand which was propped up on his elbow, which was on top the arm of a purple plush velvet chair. He was waiting in a relatively large finely decorated dining room, at a table surrounded his friends, filled with aristocrats, accomplished inventors, successful business men, and generally important people.

Which included Marques Malik, who was currently poking Bakura in the sides with a spoon, Duchess Revlin, the daughter of one of the most powerful rulers in Domininano, Duke Seto, who some how found himself sitting at the table of his cousin Prince Yami, who was frowning at Malik's shenanigans (lulz), and Pegasus (who was not sitting at their table), the inventor of strange device produced instant parts for hovercrafts.

"I'd like to start by saying welcome to my estate and thank you all for coming!" the man talking was Dartz (what XD), the ruler of a large island that was responsible for much of the silk around the world. He had insane amounts estates around the world, and one of them happened to be in Domino "The ball will be held one week from today. I trust you'll all be coming" he asked the crowd of people, who all agreed with a nod and cheerful banter.

Bakura had just zoned off by then and decided that stabbing Malik with a knife didn't seem like such a bad idea. His pale hand reached for the knife on the table before him. The content of the table include a small ice sculpture of a little cupid, that was dripping chocolate form his heart shaped arrow, five ivory plates decorated with exotic indigo markings, silver spoons, forks and knives with craved tails. The cloth was purple and pink silk with dashes of blue markings. There was two candle lit on either sides of the ice sculpture, which in the past would've melted the thing, thanks to modern advances didn't even draw a drop of water. The table it's self was magnificent carved from willow and polished to a finish.

Yami caught Bakura's hand movements out the corner of his eye. "You both stop it!" he hissed quietly. Bakura glared at the prince, knife still in his hand. "Tell the moron to stop touching me" he said through clenched teeth. Malik looked hurt, "But Kura, I'm bored." He whined. Seto rolled his eyes and gave them all looks that could silence a crying baby. They all glared back, but to no avail since he already turned back around.

Dartz had finished his long speech and had now ordered that his guest enjoy their food and have fun. His command was met with laugher and light cheering laced with plots to some how over throw him and get his immense wealth, what else would annoyingly rich people do but plot each other's demise?

On the other hand the five teen aristocrats at the table quiet close to the center of the room were busy talking about nothing of much importance to each other. Malik had finally gotten stabbed by Bakura and retaliated by stealing the delectable piece of bloody lamb on formers plate. Revlin pursed her plush red lips as she thought of the Ball in the near future, and Yami and Seto had decided now was a better time than ever to talk about civic matters.

The night was pretty normal all things considered. Well that's if you ignore the strange armed men circling the palace…

------------------

Bahlair carefully sliced the small carrot on the counter. That stupid boy was going to get them all in trouble then she'd have to fix it. But how would she fix this one? This was more than serious business; these weren't just any snobby rich people. These were the heirs to thrones and powerful companies. She sighed and caught her reflection in the dull blade. She stared for a second. She had dirty purple hair and dull yellow eyes; she always used to wonder if she could be considered pretty if her situation was different. It's not like she had anytime to spend dealing with her looks and bathes and stuff, that's what rich people did. And by no surprise she was frowning again. She always seems to be frowning. She looked away and placed the knife down.

Marik burst into the flower shop and grin on his face and the two other boys following him. A gust of chilly winter air followed the trio too, but was quickly converted by the automatic fire place. "B, HA! Those snobs won't know what hit 'em when we rob them later!" he announced and he grabbed a piece of chopped carrot. "We've pretty much got the place memorized, now comes the planning!" He didn't hide his excitement even though B seemed to be in a bad mood. When wasn't she? "I hope you're right for all our sake Marik. Even though you're not and bad things will happen." She grumbled. Bahlair had this uncanny ability to predict the future. Though not the events but if something good was gonna happen (which rarely happens) she'd know same with bad, destructive, ect. He ignored her and went to lie by the fire next to the other two boys who were already asleep. There was a backroom, which they usually slept in, but they were all pretty exhausted after the thieves' assembly.

B shook her head, praying to what ever gods looked after silly little boys in a world were no else cared if the person next to them were happy or even safe. She looked at the three boys and smiled. She was kinda tiered, and they looked so warm. Soon she found her self situated between Marik and Ryou and fast asleep.

------------------

(Me: What to rich people do at dinners? I wonder if they dance . )

Revlin was a striking figure. She was considered beautiful by everyone that saw her. It wasn't just any kind of beauty either. It was the kind that made you wonder if the gods themselves crafted her. She was absolutely perfect. Long silky curly red hair and eyes the color of sage. Her skin resembled moonlight pouring from a vase, and her smile could dazzle the sternest men. She moved like a mermaid in water and laughed like rain. She was perfect. But interestingly enough Revlin didn't consider herself beautiful. She'd moved on from the view a long time ago. Maybe it was the limits that beauty brought, or the pain or the assumptions. But she just didn't care for the compliments, though she accepted them with grace, and didn't find any enjoyment brushing her hair while looking in the mirror like other girls.

Revlin also could care less about her suitors, for as long as she could remember her father was hell bent on getter her a rich young lad. He even suggested Bakura once; it was of course quickly shot down. They were like her brothers; the thought of them romantically, just didn't make sense. She gazed absent mindedly at her friends, who were each flirting with some attractive young girl. She couldn't exactly tell, but something was brewing. Since she could remember she would get premonitions about the future, she was always right, and she could tell in her gut that something was going to happen. Not bad per-se, but life changing.

-------------------------

-Ahem- yeah it was a lame-o chapter, but hopefully the next one will kick ass. Plus I need to find a way to make it… steamier . XD, review please!


	3. Reckless

Ready?

You could never imagine a more unholy gang, thieves of the lowest kinds, pirates, gamblers, vagabonds, men that would slit your throat and stick a knife in you without flinching. Women whose sole purpose was to lull you into a sense of security, then bleed you dry. And among these criminals were three boys and a girl with purple hair and bright yellow eyes.

The stood slightly apart from the larger group of Mongrels, Marik himself was staring listlessly at the crowd of people, who were at the moment in a disorganized mess, people talking to each other and greeting old friends, and of course there was yelling and rough housing, things not really uncommon with this bunch.

They were in an underground base, it was built some years ago, when monarchies were fading and cars stayed mainly on the ground. It was fairly complex, with secret rooms and hidden passage ways. In order to get where you wanted to go, you had to know which sewage led where, what pipe handle to turn and which room didn't kill you. The place was run by the Bone Crusher gang. Their leader was Pandora; he pretty much controlled the doors entrances and traps with an interesting combination of dark magic and technology. Back when the place was getting settles he asked B to help him with the tech part. But considering they type of person she was now: cautious and reserved, she politely declined.

"Settle down you scum bags!" roared Murdock. He was the brawny type, with scars covering his body and muscles bulging out his shirt. The room went silent in 2 seconds. All eyes turned to Pandora's second in command. He smirked triumphantly. "Alright," he snarled "We're still in planning I want all the Airship pirates over there," he said pointing to the half open door on the right. "Technicians over there…"

"Hey B," Marik whispered in his friends ear, as Murdock went on in the background. "Thanks for coming." She ignored him and kept her eyes on tanned brute. Marik frowned and turned back towards the man. "I'm still not helping." She hissed, still looking forward. Marik grinned knowing full well she'd probably end up leading the thing. After begging and shouting and a whole lot of commotion that included pans flying, she agreed to at least come and see what was going down, just being there wasn't so bad was it?

Though as much as they fixed up the place, it was still a den of thieves and still a mess. As Murdock herded the people into semi-fixed groups, dust and dirt flew every where giving a musty feel to the underground headquarters. It also didn't help that it was, well _underground_ even though there were airshafts, it was still pretty stuffy in the large odd square room.

"Thieves!" Murdock roared, "Over there!" He pointed to the far right room, and Marik looked up, a smirk on his face. "See ya B." He grabbed the Ryou's arm and hurried over to the room. Yugi sighed and moved into the space where the other two were. "I have a feeling I'll be creating some sort of diversion." He mumbled.

As though he heard his exact words Murdock swiveled over and pointed to Yugi. "Hey you, small child! Get over here, you'd make a good diversion!" he grinned. Yugi sighed. "Told ya." He mumbled walking towards him.

-----------------

The city was abuzz with news of the upcoming ball. Did you know that _royalty_ will be there? _Giggle_. You mean the King's son?! Yes, yes and his cousins too! Maybe even Revlin. My my, she is beautiful. Whispered the citizens of Domininano, with growing excitement. The only things that ever happen there is crime and natural disasters. Apparently the cities honored guests seemed to agree with that too.

"Of all the places they could've had it." Seto said reclining on the fancy Victorian bed. It was HUGE and furnished with silk covers the color of blue skies of old. The designs were of an oriental nature and in pink red and yellow. "I have to agree." Revlin said softly. "It's not the cleanest of places." She was looking out the large windows that reached up to the ceiling. She sat on a red chair that was padded with cushions. Even though they were at the supposedly "clean" part of the city, evidence of its poverty was rampart. The streets though clear of debris was an off brown color, instead of the usual grey that cobble stones were. The river was also dark and murky, which pained the young Duchess; she guessed it must reek in the summer.

"Well maybe we should go exploring?" suggested Malik. The boy had a short attention span that could only be held, by women and imminent danger. Bakura's lips twisted a little, "He may have a point we should do something exciting. As much fun as Dartz's Manor may be, I'd rather be someplace else right now." The King's son who'd been playing some sort of game that involved cards against Bakura, smiled triumphantly as he placed a card with a strangely dressed man in magicians garb down. "Another win for me huh?" he laughed. Bakura snarled. "I agree with those two all these straight wins are boring me, how about some time out this stuffy old room eh?"

-------------------

The History of the city is thus: after the great dueling wars the three Egyptian gods had escaped the confines of the card reeked havoc upon the earth, those that could seek refuge did and those that were left to fend from them selves usually died. Countries choose sides, those that aligned with the gods, and those that chose to fight them. After a long century of terror, devastation, weapons, war and darkness the ancestors of our Royal heroes had sealed the terrors back into the card, locking the papers away from anyone that may use the cards with ill intention. Surprisingly not much is known about the original group that stopped the rouge monsters. There is currently a debate among the lower class as to whether or not the royalty could claim such ancestry, but who cares what anyone without money thought anyway?

Any who, the city was a slum. The water was simply disgusting, the only way to filter it were with Raynon Water Filters™, which were definitely more expensive that most could afford. Luckily evolution gave these street rats a tougher immune system that their previous homo sapiens. Schools were, well, what schools? If you were lucky enough to have a book then you were extremely lucky. Who had time to read when they needed to survive? As you can imagine most people's resources went to food, clothes, and trying to not catch some sort of super bug.

B was well aware of the city's past and present; she also had an inkling of the future: bad. The foursome was walking home from the meeting the heist would go down any day now. And guess what? She agreed to help organize it. Not surprisingly her best friend was right. She smiled. She'd known him all her life. She remembered when their roles were switched. He used to take care of her, and she would drive him crazy with her carelessness and general apathy towards safety. The times and changed them both, for better or for worse then.


End file.
